


That Damn Music

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Thursday Challenge 646 – metal.
Kudos: 7





	That Damn Music

Challenge 646 – metal

Title: That Damn Music

Author: JKlog

Category: Gen

Word count: 250

A/N: Thanks to Bluewolf for the beta read.

It had been a long and exhausting working day for Jim. He was very tired when he arrived at the loft. He greeted Blair, who was cooking pasta in the kitchen. After he hung his jacket on one of the hooks beside the door, he grabbed a beer from the fridge. Then he walked to the couch and let himself fall there, resting his head on the back.

At that moment, a noise from hell exploded. Heavy metal rock.

Jim winced and covered his ears with his hands.

“Dial it down, Jim!” shouted Blair over the unbearable noise.

“I can’t!” said the sentinel. “I’m too tired!”

“It’s the new neighbor. He likes this kind of music. I’m going to talk to him,” said Blair, watching Jim contort in pain.

Blair went out. After a few minutes, the satanic music ended. Jim sighed with relief.

Blair came back, closed the door carefully, and went to his sentinel.

“Are you all right, Jim?”

“Yes, now I am. I don’t get that anyone can enjoy listening to music so loud. And heavy metal! I couldn’t stand it.”

“We have to work on your dials, for when you’re tired like today. There has to be an easier way.”

“Okay. But not now, Chief.”

“Okay. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.”

Later, at dinner, Blair fondly watched Jim eating pasta, and thought that he’d do anything for his sentinel. Even paying forty bucks to an insensitive metal rocker, just for turning off that damn music.


End file.
